


Defeating the Fire (2)

by Woodlandelk



Series: Of Elves and Humans [2]
Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, M/M, Slow Burn, Slow Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:54:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23964211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Woodlandelk/pseuds/Woodlandelk
Summary: Here, I will post the second half of my The Witcher Fanfic "Defeating the Fire"It will contain the edited and rewritten Chapters 20-61.I will start updating this story once I finished "moving" the first Part "Daring the Flame" to AO3!You can read the whole story on Deviantart:https://www.deviantart.com/yrdenne/gallery/62288885/defeating-the-fire-book-1
Relationships: Iorveth (The Witcher)/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Of Elves and Humans [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/972903
Kudos: 6





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Here, I will post the second half of my The Witcher Fanfic "Defeating the Fire"  
> It will contain the edited and rewritten Chapters 20-61.
> 
> I will start updating this story once I finished "moving" the first Part "Daring the Flame" to AO3!
> 
> You can read the whole story on Deviantart:  
> https://www.deviantart.com/yrdenne/gallery/62288885/defeating-the-fire-book-1

In Novigrad, Yrdenne moved into a small appartment. She had not been happy about their destination, but Varnhelm had given them two choices: frontline or Novigrad; so they had chosen the lesser of two evils. And secretly Yrdenne hoped that in Novigrad, Dalayer would finally see what the Order really was and leave this bunch of racist sods behind. To get away from the Order herself, she started to look for rooms and apartments immediately after her arrival in Novigrad. Since the mages and non-humans fled the city or were banned into the non-human district, Yrdenne found plenty opportunities. The landlords were quite happy to have a healer around, especially one that had graduated from the Oxenfurt Academy.  
The apartment Yrdenne finally chose was located in a wealthier neighbourhood near the Temple of the Eternal Fire. Her landlord was a merchant and had his store at the ground floor, and he and his wife lived on the second floor. Yrdennes two furnished rooms were on the third floor, but she could enter via a stairway in the backyard.  
As soon as she and the landlord made an agreement over the rent and Yrdennes obligations, she went straight to the Temple to get her belongings. She asked one of the neophytes to help her, left a note for Dalayer where to find her and in no time she had moved everything to her new home. The wife of the landlord gave her some old pots, a pan, two plates and some cutlery. Finally, she started to set up her first very own household.

~~~~~~To Be continued at some point~~~~~~~~~~


	2. Chapter 2

..............................................................................................


End file.
